1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water kettles and more particularly, to a pressure filter type water kettle, which is manually operable by a user to force water in the kettle body move through a series of filter layers so that filtered water can be drunk directly.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are filter kettles commercially available. These filter kettles have a simple filter device mounted therein for filtering water. However, this type of simple filter device does not provide a satisfactory filtering effect. Water filtered through this type of simple filter device remains acidic, not very good to human health. Further, regular drinking water is boiled water. However, boiling water for drinking consumes a big amount of gas or electricity. Consuming gas energy or electricity is not environmentally friendly.